1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward apparatuses for mounting light fixtures or other means to a substrate. The inventive structure permits ease of installation, maintenance, service and replacement of a light fixture.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, numerous means of securing light fixtures to substrates exist, but all consist of one or more drawbacks. Typical prior art means for securing light fixtures consist of mechanical securing means including the following: using straps to hold the light fixture to the substrate; or attaching the light fixture directly to the substrate, i.e. screws, nails, etc. Each of these means shared the same drawback. Installation was cumbersome and difficult because of the need to maintain the light fixture in position while securing the mechanical securing means. If the light fixture needed to the maintained, serviced, or even replaced, it was required to completely remove the prior art mechanical securing means. The previously necessary steps involved in completely removing the prior art securing means resulted in a higher cost of time and money.